Angy
''How it all started... '''M'y name was Khreysis Skobra and I was born on the planet Ilum in the unknown regions. Soon after my brother joined the Jedi Knights I left with my family for Apatros. Apatros is a desolate world in the outer rim sector with temperate weather. My parents bought a bar to work there, they would serve drinks to the day shift and night shift mine workers. Their bar also had gamebling games like pazaak. My parents let me play pazaak even if I wasn't eighteen because they knew I would win every single match. I could sense every step my opponent would make. They once told me this skill was in our family's blood. I didn't have any friends since there were no kids on Apatros so the only fun I had was playing cards. One day a hooded man with a lightsaber attached to his belt entered the bar, he looked at everyone and tried to make sense of people's power, then his look fell on me. He came to me and asked me if I wanted to join the Sith and become one of the most feared and powerful beings in the Galaxy, I answered I couldn't leave my parents. My parents then came to me and told him to leave, then the Sith suffocated them right in front of me with the power of his mind, the looks of the faces of my parents looked shocked and in terror before I heard the loud crack of their necks and then went limp. Most of the workers attacked the Sith but he dealed with them, without hesitation he enlighted his lightsaber, he threw it like a boomerang at ten workers at the bottom of the room and while the saber was still on the fifth guy he struck lightening at the other ten near him. All of this took him less than eight seconds. He was now back to me. I was completly terrorized and sorrow but I still felt impressed with what he has done. So I answered him saying that if he could teach me that and how to be reckless like him I would join him. He laughed and then we left for his ship... ''The Apprentice '' W'hile we were landing on Korriban I noticed various Sith monuments, tombs and the Academy. My Master landed the ship one kilometer from the Academy, he gave me a vibroblade and a data map and he told me: "''If you want to prove you are truly worthy to learn the secrets of the Dark Side you will have to survive out here and reach the Academy. If you fail you will die but if you survive you will gain enough prestige to surpass the other students of the Academy." Then he left, night was closing in, I had no food and I could sense some creatures lurking in the shadows. I knew that the only way I had to get to the Academy was moving at day light, so I found a good spot where I made fire and I would wait there without sleep and always on the defensive. Nine hours later day light came and I moved out to proceed to the Academy. While walking I was attacked by three Hulak Wraids, I was able to forsee their attacks and successfully kill them, tho one of them was able to inflict minor cuts to my leg. I started slowing down but I reached The Valley of the Dark Lords before dawn, and there I could already see the entrance to the Academy. Just a few meters before the entrance I got surrounded by Hssiss. I knew I couldn't defeat them so I fell to my knees and closed my eyes, then I heard loud lightening and saw them get vaporized. I couldn't see who helped me. I entered the Academy and went to my Master. He wasn't surprised to see me, he knew I would make it, he took me to the Sith Academy Principal. The Principal looked on the other hand very surprised to see me so I thought maybe he was the one behind the Hssiss attack. As soon as my Master entered he said: "You look very surprised to see her. Is there something I don't know?" He answered back saying "''No, I just can't believe a kid could have survived out there all alone." ''From the look of his face and the fear deep inside his eyes I knew he tried to kill me because he knew I would eventaully become stronger than him or any other student. That day I was given the rank of the youngest apprentice in the school and also my first title, Darth Khreysis. The Sith'ari Time past and I grew stronger, almost no student was a match for me even the teachers feard my power. My Master told me the prophecy about the Sith'ari and how few Siths proved to be all powerful he also told me that I might be one of those few. The Sith Academy Principal kept trying to have me killed but he always failed. One day I was summoned by my Master into The Sith Valley where my Master wanted to see if I was truly the one. So he challenged me to one duel to the death. At first I refused to fight my old mentor but then he attacked me without hesitation, I was just enough fast to avoid the deadly hit. I then enlighted my lightsaber and kept pushing him into a Sith monument by forseeing every his move and countering it. When he finally hit the statue with his back I would push him into it with the force and crush the monument right over his head. Before dying under the pile of rubble he said: "''Now you are the Master." ''When I went back into the Academy every single Sith kneeled before me until I reached the Principal's room, I push opened it and while he was pleading for his life I told him: "''A true Sith doesn't give pity or compassion." A''nd so I used the Force to suffocate him. Now I had all the Academy in my fist. After the Jedi destroyed the Sith on Drumand Kaas they went after the remaining ones in the galaxy, they eventually found me and I had no choice but to run away from Korriban and hide on Nar Shaddaa under the cover of thousands of beings. New life While in a bar I was joined by a man in a black hood who got me a drink and started asking me if I remembered my past life before the Sith. I was wondering how did he knew about me and the Sith but I knew better than to enlight my lightsaber. Before I could answer he took his hood down and I could recognize a familiar face. In that moment I was crushed by millions of old memories and then i remembered he was my brother. From that moment I decided to leave my dark present and be reborn with the name of Angy because it was my childhood nickname. He then got me to join the Dark Jedi Empire. Real me '''Name: Angela ******. Age of Joining: 13. Starting Rank: Student (lowest rank) Where I am from: Italy. Side of The Force: Both light and dark. What I did before joining DJE: Joined TORK but soon left because it died then before DJE i joined otG. About me:'' I'm a good person, outgoing, determined, friendly and funny. Always there for everyone.'' Category:Roster